


Desk Job

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: M receives a pleasant surprise.





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of an older fic... Bond/M style.

Olivia sat at her desk and scribbled her signature on yet another document with a sigh.

“Only a few more, ma’am.”

“There is no such thing as just a few more, Bill,” Olivia told her Chief of Staff with a trace of humour in her voice.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Very shortly… ” Olivia’s voice trailed off when she felt a soft touch on her ankle. She shook her head, then continued, “Very shortly this will all be someone else’s responsibility.”

Tanner frowned at the thought then decided to change the subject, as he truly did not like thinking about M leaving. “Would you like a cup of tea, M?”

“I’d much rather a Scotch, however, given the hour, yes, a tea would be lovely.”

Tanner chuckled, then stood. 

“Thank you, Bill.” Olivia smiled, as she watched the younger man leave her office. She reached for the next pile of papers awaiting her signature.

She was just about to sign her name, authorizing a Q branch purchase of several more computers, when she stopped; her pen hovering over the form.

There.

She’d just felt it again.

Another touch to her ankle followed by the feeling of fingers moving up her calves.

Olivia swallowed hard as the touch grew bolder. Hands stroked the muscles of her calves, the backs of her knees. She started when she felt the fingers slip beneath the hem of her skirt.

“Ssh. Easy.” The huskily uttered words drifted up from beneath her desk.

Her eyes widened in shock.

“007!” she hissed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” 

“Something you most certainly shouldn’t be,” she retorted.

A low chuckle was her response, followed by a gentle touch to both her knees. “Do you want me to stop?”

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she should tell him yes; knew she should push away from her desk and order him out from beneath it.

“No,” she replied in a low voice, then moaned as his fingers danced across her thighs. “James…”

Beneath the desk, James smiled, then leaned in to press airy kisses to her knees as he pushed her skirt up. He stroked her thighs, his fingers brushing ever closer to her centre with each pass.

“Oh!” Olivia gasped, when she felt his fingers make contact with her sex, then press the silk of her knickers against her.

James’ smile grew, and he began to stroke her through her knickers, his thumb moving in firm circles over her swollen, silk-covered clit. He could smell her arousal, and it made his mouth water with the need to taste her.

Olivia whimpered when James suddenly stopped his erotic touches. “James?”

“Lift,” James told her, as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers.

She did as he asked, lifting her hips so he could remove her underwear, and bit her bottom lip when she felt the silky material whisper over her thighs and down her legs. 

“Now open your legs for me,” he ordered, his voice almost a growl.

Helpless against the sudden and fierce surge of desire, Olivia did as he asked, and spread her legs wider.

“Christ!” he swore in appreciation, as he gazed at her pussy, the white curls glistening with her arousal. “Beautiful,” he murmured, as he teasingly combed his fingers through the damp curls.

“James…” Olivia moaned softly, when he grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge of her chair. She felt the brush of his cheek as he pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs, and her body tensed in anticipation. 

Oh shit! Olivia swore internally when she heard Tanner’s footsteps approaching. She reached down beneath the desk to lay her hand on James’ head just as she felt the flick of his tongue against her. “James,” she said, frantically, in a low voice. “James, you need to stop.”

“No. I need to taste you,” James replied, then pressed his closer, dragging his tongue over the length of her sex. 

“Ta… Tanner!” Olivia tried to straighten up when Tanner entered the office carrying two steaming mugs of tea, but James’ grip on her thighs prevented her from doing so.

“M? Are you all right?” Tanner asked, noticing his superior was slouching in her chair.

“What? Oh yes,” Olivia replied, biting back a moan as James covered her pussy with his mouth. “I’ve just decided to take a small break and relax,” she said, then inhaled sharply when she felt James’ fingers part the lips of her sex, opening her, then take her clit between his lips.

“Ma’am?!” Tanner placed the mugs on the desk and stepped closer when he heard M’s sharp inhalation.

“I’m okay. Just a cramp in my leg,” Olivia told him, as she fought to keep from crying out as James slid a finger inside her, then begin to move it in and out of her.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Olivia shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just then, as James added a second finger and sucked harder on her clit. “No. It’s easing now,” she finally said, in a somewhat breathless voice. She glanced over to the clock on the wall. “In fact, why don’t you leave now for your lunch with Gareth.”

“Are you certain?”

James’ tongue swirled around the swollen bundle of nerves as he crooked his fingers within her.

“Quite.” Olivia nodded vigorously.

“If you insist, ma’am.”

“I do.”

“Thank you,” Tanner replied, then crossed back over to the door. “I will be back in an hour. Would you like me to bring you anything?”

Olivia shook her head. “No, thank you. Would you please lock the door. I don’t wish to be disturbed.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner replied, as he turned the lock, then pulled the door shut behind him as he left the room.

“Oh god!”

Tanner smiled as the low moan sounded through the door.

“Mmm… James. Oh yes.”

Leg cramp indeed, Tanner thought with a grin, as he quickly walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of M’s encounter with Bond. He’d long suspected there was more between them than they’d let on, and he was pleased to learn he was right.

His grin grew; he was happy for them.

“That wasn’t nice!” Olivia gasped, as James slipped one arm behind her, his hand resting against the curve of her arse to push her closer to his mouth.

James merely chuckled. “Are you saying you’re not enjoying this?” he asked, as he gave her pussy a long, firm lick.

Olivia shook her head. “No. I love when you go down on me --”

“So, you like my little surprise?” He asked in between licks.

“Yes. But Tanner --”

“Is your trusted Chief of Staff, and will keep it to himself,” James cut her off, then focused his attention back on eating her. “No more talking…” he murmured. “Just sit back and enjoy.”

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed her pleasure, then gasped when he curled his fingers inside her.

“That’s it,” James encouraged her. “You’re so wet for me.”

Olivia smiled, pleased her body was being generous.

“I want you to come for me,” he told her in between quick licks and sucks to her slick flesh. 

“Oh god!”

“I want to taste you; all of you,” James spoke against her. “I’m hungry for you, Olivia… give me all of you.”

“James…”

James began to hum as he took her clit between his lips again. “Come.”

“I…” Olivia shook her head, and gripped the arms of her chair, as the pleasure became almost unbearable. “Ja…”

James drove his fingers into her and scraped her clit lightly with his teeth at the same time.

“JAMES!” Olivia cried out as her orgasm exploded over her; wave after wave of exquisite sensation moving through her body.

James groaned, and withdrew his fingers from inside her, replacing them with his lips, consuming her essence as it flowed freely into his mouth. His fingers circled lightly over her clit, prolonging her release as his tongue continued to dip inside her.

“James! Oh, James!” Olivia panted, as another small jolt of pleasure rolled over her.

With a last deep kiss to her quivering sex, James pushed her chair back, and quickly climbed out from beneath her desk.

In a move that both shocked and excited her, James pulled Olivia up out of her chair, and lifted her onto her desk. “I need you,” he told her, as he fumbled with his fly.

Olivia dropped her eyes and licked her lips at the sight of his erection springing free as his pants and trousers fell to his ankles. She leaned back on the desk and propped her feet up onto the arms of the chair on either side of him, opening herself up to him in silent invitation.

James stepped closer, and caught her lips in a hungry kiss, as he stroked the head of his cock up and down her slick folds, coating himself with her juices. He teased them both for several seconds, then no longer able to wait, James thrust into her, seating himself fully inside her with one stroke.

“Oh fuck!” they moaned in concert as their bodies joined.

James groaned at the feeling of her inner walls around his engorged shaft. “You feel so good,” he growled softly into her mouth, as he thrust gently against her.

“So do you.”

“Olivia.”

Olivia heard the need in James’ voice, felt the tension in his body, and knew this was not going to be a long, gentle lovemaking. She could feel that his muscles were tight with the effort of holding back, to not be too rough with her.

It made her love him all the more. 

Olivia wrapped her legs around him. 

“Take me,” she whispered huskily, clenching her inner muscles around his throbbing cock. “Hard and fast, James!”

“I don’t think I can do it any other way,” James admitted with a groan, as he gripped her hips tightly, then began to thrust hard into her. “I’m sor --”

“No apologies. Oh fuck,” Olivia moaned, and tightened her legs around his driving hips. “Yes!”

James continued to pound his hips against her, plunging into her welcoming body over and over until they were both panting for breath. One of Olivia’s hands found its way to James’ arse, and a low grunt passed his lips when her nails dug into his flesh, urging him to move faster.

Olivia’s head fell back, and she moaned as James’ lips attacked the tender flesh of her throat, nipping and licking as he drove into her, deeper and deeper with each stroke. Her hand slipped beneath his shirt to rake the skin of his lower back as the sensations grew and spread throughout her body. 

“James!”

“I know!”

With every thrust, James pulled Olivia to him, the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing throughout her office. The scent of their passion overwhelmed their senses, and it drove them forward towards that one moment of sheer ecstasy. 

“James, I’m close.”

James tightened his grip on her hips. “So am I.” He thrust hard into her. “Come for me, Olivia.” 

“I…” Olivia pulled her head up and met James’ eyes, as he ground his pelvis against hers, rubbing deliciously against her clit. “Oh yes!”

James felt her inner muscles begin to spasm around his prick. “Come, Olivia! Come with me,” he growled in a husky voice before he caught her lips in a voracious kiss, swallowing her cries as she came hard.

Olivia shuddered in James’ arms, pulling her mouth from his to gasp for breath. “Your turn,” she whispered breathlessly in his ear, as the waves of sensation continued to roll over her. “Come, James!”

“Oh shit!” James swore at her throaty command. 

He thrust once, twice more, then buried his face against her shoulder to smother his shout of completion as he came with his final thrust. His released spilled out of him as he jerked against her, his warmth spreading through her.

They sagged together, their hearts pounding.

“Oh my,” Olivia murmured, trying to catch her breath.

She felt James smile against her neck. 

He kissed her damp skin, then raised his head to grin at her. “I agree wholeheartedly.”

Olivia smiled. “I’m not even going to ask what prompted this little session.”

James chuckled. “Good, because I probably couldn’t give a reasonable answer beyond that of simply wanting you.”

“We did break the rules though. No sex in the office.”

“I know. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Olivia smiled tenderly at him. She hadn’t been able to help herself either, or she would have stopped him before he’d gone too far. 

The simple fact was that she hadn’t wanted to.

She cradled the side of his face. “Well, I did want to fuck you in here before I retired.”

James grinned. “Happy to be of service.”

Olivia chuckled.

They remained in each other’s arms until the chiming of the clock on the wall broke through their whispers and gentle kisses.

“Tanner will be back soon,” Olivia told him.

“I know.”

“We should…”

“Yes.” James nodded, then slowly slipped out of her.

Olivia sighed.

“Where did you throw my knickers?”

James grinned. “They’re underneath the desk. Hold on, I’ll get them,” he told her, as he pulled his pants and trousers up, and quickly fastened them. He then knelt and ducked beneath the desk. When his fingers closed around the silky garment, he shifted back out from under the desk and stopped.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Very much.” James nodded, as his eyes focused on her slick, swollen sex. He licked his lips.

Olivia felt her breath hitch. “James, we don’t have time… oh fuck!”

James leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to her pussy, then reached out to grab a couple tissues from the box on her desk. He quickly, and quietly cleaned her, then slipped her knickers back on. He climbed to his feet, tossed the tissues into the bin, then helped her off the desk, and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“You’re welcome.”

James lowered his mouth to hers, and they shared a long, loving kiss.

It slowly tapered off, but they remained in each other’s arms.

“Stay with me tonight?” she asked him.

James nodded. “I would like that.”

They shared another loving kiss, then moved out of each other’s arms.

Olivia sat in her chair, watching as James crossed her office to unlock the door. He walked back over to the desk and sat in one of the chairs.

Forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in, Tanner.”

The door opened, and Tanner walked into the office, carrying a paper bag. “I took the liberty of bringing you back some lunch, ma’am,” he said, crossing the office. He glanced at Bond, and acknowledged him with a nod. “James.”

“Bill,” James replied.

Tanner placed the back on the desk. “I figured you would be too busy to stop for something to eat.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James bite back a smirk. “Thank you, Bill. That was very thoughtful of you.”

Tanner smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some reports to finish up.”

She nodded, then reached for the bag as Tanner left the office. Truth be told, she was quite famished. Opening the bag, her mouth fell open.

“What?” James asked, watching as an uncharacteristic blush coloured her cheeks.

Olivia removed two take away dishes from the bag, and placed them on her desk. She looked up at James.

James snorted, then laughed outright.

_“Thank you, Bill!” _

At his desk, Tanner glanced at the intercom, and grinned.


End file.
